Olympus Is Where The Heart Is
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Zeus,God of all Gods is famous for his many affairs but he realized that he has more to life than just having these ridiculous affairs. He pretends to Hook Up with a Mortal and tricks the Mortal into making him a gift for his Beautiful wife Hera. ENJOY!:
1. Secret Surprise

Oh yeah! First Greek Mythology story! ]  
There are many characters! So you'll enjoy more of this.

Actually,this is more of a "Zeus and Hera" story.  
You know how Hera always argues with Zues about his Famous Affairs.  
Well that's all gonna change. You'll see. ]  
ENJOY!

* * *

Another day,Another attempt for Zeus to go to the Mortal World and Hook Up with Beautiful Mortals. Of course Hera is more likely aware of this.  
But,for that day she didn't mind what Zeus was up to. She's not in the mood that day to Argue with Zeus or even Cry about him. She just can't take the way Zeus treats her. As his sister or his Wife. Hera woke up in the morning noticing his Husband missing. Again. She didn't mind the fact that her Husband took a walk again then finds a Beautiful Mortal and hook up.

Hera got up and dressed for Breakfast. When she opened the doors of her and her husband's room. She heard a scream that is offently familiar to her.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Aphrodite screamed.  
"Oh zip it Aphy! You're breaking my Eardrums!" Athena shouted.  
When Hera got downstairs she wasn't happy hearing Aphrodite screaming early in the morning when she's in a bad mood over her Husband again.  
"Aphrodite! What is all this screaming?!" Hera asked with a spice of anger.  
"Mother! Look at this. Seriously! Look at it. It's sick! Ugghh!" Aphrodite said showing her Stepmother the view of Zeus kissing a Mortal Woman in her Mirror.  
"Save it. Don't care." Hera said. Heartbroken and once again down on the ground as she takes her seat at the table,staring what's on the other side of the Table. An empty Throne. Where her husband Zeus used to be in. Every morning. But not this morning. Cause he was busy hooking up with Mortals.

"Mother,aren't you going to throw a fit on what I've just shown you?!" Aphrodite said putting down her designated mirror.  
"I'm used to it." Hera said with a small voice while cutting the meat in front of her,"Thanks for you're concern anyway Aphrodite."

"Mother when are you going to leave that Klutz?!" Artemis said.  
"Artemis! Do not speak to you're father like that!" Hera exclaimed.  
"But it's true! Can't you see how he's being very Unfaithful to you?" Artemis said.  
"I've had enough of this Artemis now finish you're food." Hera said.  
Silence has filled the room after Hera's last sentence. Then suddenly,Hestia started to break the silence.  
"Sister Hera,When will you ever learn to leave you're Husband?" Since Hestia is a no kid after all like Artemis. She replied Appropriately and in a Nice way.

"How can I leave him. If I love him so much?"  
"But are you even sure he loves you back?" Hestia asked.  
"That I do not know dear sister,but if I leave him I'll be kicked out of Olympus out of no time." Hera said.  
Everybody started chattering as they remembered how Zeus tied Hera in Gold Chains and hung her in the sky for One whole night.  
All chattered. All except Apollo.

Apollo knew something. Apollo and his father Zeus has a secret that only both of them may know. It was a surprise for Hera. As Apollo stayed Quiet as a cricket,Hera seemed to recognize how simply quiet Apollo is that very morning.

"Apollo." Hera said as all the Gods and Goddesses kept quiet and stared at the God of Truth.  
"Yes mother?" Apollo replied.  
"What's wrong? It seems you've been very deceivingly quiet ever since the morning started." Hera said.  
"Nothing's wrong mother." Apollo said nervously. He can't take it any more. He wanted to tell her Stepmother about his Father's plan. Though he is the God Of Truth,he can't help but tell the Truth.  
"I can see it in you're position that you're hiding something from all of us." Hera said decievingly knowing Apollo is keeping something. Something about Zeus. Doubt anything but even though Hera is the Goddess of Marriage and Queen of all Godesses,she knows how to sense if any person is keeping something or nothing at all.

But with Hera's sense she knows Apollo is keeping something.  
"Come on Apollo! Tell us! We're all Family here. So why not spill. You are the God of Truth though so tell us!" Artemis said.  
"That is good enough for you to say so dear sister. But I promised myself to never tell." Apollo said.  
Hera stared at his Step son as Apollo stared at her Step mother.  
"I can tell you all about what I am hiding,except Mother." Apollo said clearly as everyone suddenly turned to their Mother.  
"Okay." Hera said clearly and without a doubt continued eating.  
"But brother,why can't you tell Mother?" Artemis asked.

"It's very personal and something all of us can know except Mother." Apollo said as he got up with his plate finished as he said "All of you can come with me in the Garden to find out." Apollo said and without a word left the room and went to the beautiful garden that his Father Zeus has created for his Mother Hera on their Anniversary.  
All finished their plates except Hera. They all left but before they all left. They asked for permission to their Mother.  
"Mother,may we go out now. I hope you don't mind if we leave you in the table alone." Hephaestus said.  
"I don't mind at all dear son. Now run along with you're Brothers and Sisters whatever you're brother Apollo is planning about. Go ahead." Hera said.  
"Thank you Mother." Hephaestus said while hugging his Mother.

Hephaestus might not have been Hera's favorite child but still,he is still a child of Zeus and Hera. But Hera still loved his son no matter what.  
When Hephaestus left the room Hermes suddenly went to the Queen.  
"You're Highness." Hermes said bowing to the Queen of the Heavens.  
"Yes Hermes. What is it?" Hera asked.  
"May I ask where you're Sons and Daughters are? I have a message for them from their Father Zeus." Hermes asked.  
"Their in the Garden. Oh and Hermes tell you're God of all Gods to come home early tonight. I would like to speak to him in a distant private place that none of our Sons or Daughters may hear." Hera said.  
"Very well you're Highness,I will summon the Message to Zeus as soon as possible." Hermes said.  
"You may go now Hermes." Hera said.  
"Thank you you're highness." Hermes said with a last bow.

In the Garden .  
"So? What's the big secret doop you've got Apollo?" Aphrodite asked while brushing her silky soft hair.  
"Alright. Promise me all that you will not tell Mother any of this or else Father will definitely kill us." Apollo said.  
"Promise." "Okay,this morning I was the first one to wake up as usual," Apollo said as Aphrodite and Athena rolled their eyes, "And I saw Father in the Garden staring at the statue of Him and Mother.  
[FLASHBACK]  
"Father?" Apollo asked.  
"Oh,Son. Apollo. What brings you hear?" Zeus asked.  
"That was what I was about to ask you Father." Apollo said.  
"Oh,well. Nothing,I just needed some fresh air." Zeus said.  
"Isn't mom enough fresh air to you?" Apollo joked.  
Zeus let out a small laugh and became serious.  
"Well she is most likely the best Air I've had since I married her." Zeus said.  
Apollo laughed as he said "Why Father?".

"Why what?" Zeus asked.  
"Why do you have to make these affairs with Mortal Women? Isn't Mother Beautiful enough for you? Isn't she the most precious thing in you're life? I could tell by the look on you're face when you were staring at You and Mother's statue that there's even more to life than just cheating on Mother you know." Apollo said.  
"That case is quite personal son,but it's not that I don't love you're Step mother." Zeus said.  
"Then what Father? Let me guess. You're going to hook up with a Mortal again this morning eyy?" Apollo asked.  
"Correct." Zeus said.  
"Ugghhh. Why can't you just stop?" Apollo said.  
"I am." Zeus said.  
"You're what? But you just said you were gonna.. -" Apollo said.  
"Yes I did. But it's not that I'm going to Actually hook up with just any Mortal." Zeus said.  
"What are you plotting Father?" Apollo asked.

"I'm going to surprise you're Mother." Zeus said.  
"Oh great! Surprise her with a Heart Attack for you hooking up with a Mortal?" Apollo asked.  
"No. This is only between me and you son. You can tell every Gods and Goddesses in this Mount except you're Mother." Zeus said.  
"Okay. You can count on me Father. What is it?" Apollo said.  
"I'm going to hook up with a Woman this morning,and as you can see Aphrodite will show you're Mother what I've been doing everyday with her designated mirror. I'm going to pretend to hook up with a Woman or let's say flirt with one into making me a gift." Zeus said.  
"A Gift? A Gift for yourself. Oh great,that's just great!" Apollo said.  
"Shhh. Not a gift for myself. A gift for you're Mother." Zeus said.  
"I don't know if I heard you right Father. Is that really you? Or have you just drank one of Dionysus' Grape Wine?" Apollo asked unbelievable at what his Father had just said.

"This is really me Apollo. So don't worry. Although I have tried one of his Grape Wine they were delectable. Anyway,I'm going to give her a gift. A Gift of Sorrow. It's like a Sorry Gift to you're Mother. For me having these Affairs. I never really meant to do these Affairs to you're Mother. It's just that it's the way that I grew." Zeus said.  
"Then why do you keep doing it?" Apollo asked.  
"Because,you're Mother is such a Jealous kind of Woman. I took advantage of it by Hooking up with Mortals." Zeus said.  
"Oh,but that really hurt Mother. Do you even know how much suffering she has done for you? She loved you so much." Apollo said.  
"And I loved her too as much as any woman I've hooked up with. I'm going to hook up with this Woman and trick her into making me a Gift of Apology. I'm going to need the help of the family to make a very special place for Me and you're Mother only. Tonight. Can you do that?" Zeus said.  
"You bet Father." Apollo said.  
"Alright. Now quickly. I hear Aphrodite's humming and she's coming right this way. I'm going to make a run for it. Remember the plan Son! I'll send Hermes up some instructions on the special place you'll all be making for me and you're Mother." Zeus said as he quickly turned into an Eagle form and settled down to the Mortal world.  
[FLASHBACK ENDS..]

"Oh,no wonder you were talking to an Eagle." Aphrodite joked.  
"The Eagle you speak of is Father." Apollo said.  
"So,we're going to make a special place for Mom and Dad. For tonight?" Artemis asked.  
"Yes only all of us and Hermes knows. Okay? No one's telling Mother understood?" Apollo said.  
"Yes."  
"Gods and Goddesses,I have received instructions from Zeus for the Place you are all going to build for you're Mother and Father." Hermes said.  
"Well,that was fast." Apollo said.

* * *

Phew! That was hard! ]  
Hope you all loved it!  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP TOMORROW!  
LEAVE A REVIEW OR A COMMENT! THANKS! XOXO! :]

-EMPG22HoPe


	2. Silly Decoration Fights

Wahaha! 2nd Chapter! Woot! =]  
I hope you all loved my 1st chapter,took me 1 hour to do it from 4:00 to 5:00 in the afternoon.  
It payes a lot of hard work for it.  
I actually want to dedicate this story to my Best Friend Erica Xenia.  
And on my next Greek Mythology story I'm going to make it a "Hades And Persephone" type of story which will be dedicated to my other Best Friend Nicole Barameda.  
Anyways,on with the story!  
ENJOY! READ ON! :)

* * *

"Hermes! Finally,We've been waiting for you,what are the Instructions?" Apollo asked.  
"Here are the Instructions. First the place must be next to the Garden the dearest God Zeus has made for the Queen of Heavens Hera. Right about,in this very spot." Hermes said while leading the Gods and Goddesses to the spot where they have to build the special place.  
"Alright then,let's start decorating!" Aphrodite cheered.  
"Not yet,dearest Goddess of Beauty,there are certain things you're father wants to put in the -" Hermes was cutted off by Artemis.  
"Now wait just an Olympian minute. I thought Father said we decide what to decorate for the special place?" Artemis protested.  
"Yeah!" All said.  
"Well I suppose I could send that message to you're Father." Hermes said.  
"Tell Father we want to decorate the place ourselves and tell him it'll be more special than he planned it to." Athena said.

"Well alright dearest Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare,I will summon the message to you're Father as soon as possible." Hermes said,and for a split second,Hermes was gone.  
"Hey,has anyone seen Mother?" Apollo asked.  
"You're Mother went out for a walk,I told her so. You kids get busy here while I distract you're Mother into not knowing you are preparing a special place for her and you're Father. Am I clear?" Hestia said.  
"Yes Aunt Hestia." All said.  
"Very well,Good Luck everyone." Hestia said while she left the garden.

In the Mortal World .  
"So you will help me make a gift for Hera?" Zeus asked the Mortal Lady.  
"But of course you're Highness. I'd be delighted. Now may I ask what her favorite scent is?" The Mortal Lady asked. But before Zeus replied Zeus heard fluttering wings and knew it was Hermes.  
"I will be back in just a moment I just need to buy something in the store." Zeus said. "Okay." The mortal replied.  
Zeus moved to a safer place where no one can see him and hermes.  
Hermes followed Zeus to a dark alley where no one may see them.  
"You're Highness,I received a protest from you're Sons and Daughters and a message from the dearest Queen Hera." Hermes said.  
"Continue with Hera's message." Zeus said.

"Yes you're highness,yes ummm... Queen Hera would like you to be Home early tonight for though the Queen and you may talk privately in a Private place that none of you're Sons and Daughters may hear. You're Highness I believe the special place that you are letting you're Sons and Daughters make is a perfect place for the talking." Hermes suggested.  
"Exactly,and what Protest has my Sons and Daughters made?" Zeus asked.  
"You're Sons and Daughters declined you're Instructions on what decorations they may put in the special place. Apollo has said that you told him earlier today that they are allowed to have their own choice in decorating the special place. Should I allow them to you're highness or make them proceed with you're instructions?" Hermes said.  
"Well,alright. I will allow them to decorate the place on their own." Zeus replied.  
"They said they're going to make the best of it for you and the dearest Queen." Hermes said.  
"Very well,tell my lovely Wife I'll be home early as I promise so,Carry on Hermes." Zeus said.  
"Yes You're Highness. Thank you very much." Hermes said fluttering back to Mount Olympus to deliver they're message.

Hermes first tried to find the Queen and has seen the Queen with her sister Hestia strolling down the places of Mount Olympus.  
"Queen Hera. You're Highness." Hermes called out.  
"Hermes. Wonderful. What has been the reply of My Husband?" Hera asked.  
"You're Highness God of all Gods Zeus has said that he will be Home early as he promised he will." Hermes said.  
Did Hera hear right? Zeus is coming home early? She wasn't expecting never knew Zeus would actually do what she has just assigned him to. She disbelief Hermes and called out Apollo.

"Apollo!" Hera called out. And in just a second his Step Son was there in a flash.  
"Yes Mother?" Apollo asked.  
"Tell me if Hermes is lieng or not. He just told me that you're Father promised to come home early." Hera said.  
"Yes Mother." Apollo said as he closed his eyes and faced the perfectly still and perfectly calm Hermes.  
After 30 seconds of silence Apollo opened his eyes and said,  
"No Mother,Hermes is not lieng,he is telling the truth." Apollo said.  
"Well alright. What are you kids doing outside the Garden?" Hera asked.  
"Oh Mother,We are just playing. Aphrodite's just picking up flowers for her room to be well scented,and Artemis and I are playing Bow Archering Competition,and the others are chattering,I suggest it's best to leave us out for a while Mother and let me and my Brothers and Sisters have fun." Apollo explained.

"Alright Apollo,go ahead. Hermes,you may be dismissed" Hera said as Apollo left his Mother.  
"Thank you Milady." Hermes said.  
Hermes followed Apollo to the garden where everyone started arguing.  
"No Athena! I suggest the flowers should be Roses! Not Lilies!" Aphrodite exclaimed.  
"Are you insane Aphy? Lilies is Mother and Father's favorite flowers!" Athena shouted back.  
"No Haphaestus,the bench should be in the spot where the moon is. It is perfectly romantic!" Artemis protested.  
"Never! The bench should be by the River bank where the River flows stunningly! Much more romantic than the moon!" Hephaestus replied back.

"Everybody QUIET!!!" Apollo exclaimed,Apollo's voice was heard throughout Mount Olympus and throughout the Mortal World which Zeus has recognized,and the Gods and Goddesses kept quiet as a Cricket.  
"What in the name of Mount Olympus is going on here?!" Apollo asked in anger. Apollo doesn't like hearing his Brothers and Sisters arguing. It's just not right.  
"She/He started it!" All said.  
"I don't care who started it! Don't act like such childs! Remember we are Gods and Goddesses for heavens sake! We don't need to act like childs! We need to be Good Examples to the Mortals not arguing over Flowers or where the perfect spot Mother and Father would talk,it's not right! I may not be the oldest among all of you,but I say so myself that I don't want any arguing over these decorations!" Apollo explained well clearly.

In the silence of the Gods and Goddesses,they heard an Eagle fly to the garden and the Eagle changed it's form into Zeus.  
"My Sons and Daughters what is going on here?" Zeus asked.  
"Father,My Brothers and Sisters are fighting over the decorations for the special place." Apollo said.  
"Is this true? Were you all fighting over silly decorations for the special place?" Zeus asked calmly not to startle his Sons and Daughters.  
"Yes Father." They all answered.  
"Well I'll be. Please do not fight. I've been told you all declined my suggestions for the decorations. I agreed to let you make you're own decorations but apperantley it didn't turn out well. That's why I sent instructions for the decorations for all of you not to fight over silly things like these. Now,I do not want any fights. So please do follow My Instructions. Clear?" Zeus said.

"Father,please give us another chance. We will not fail you this time . I swear ." Apollo asked.  
"Alright. But If I hear another word about these silly decorations. All of you follow the instructions." Zeus said.  
"Yes Father." All said as Zeus changed his form back to an Eagle and went back to the Mortal World.  
"Apollo,we can't Thank You enough." Artemis said.  
"You don't need to Thank me. I just did what's right for us. Now hurry up,the sun is almost rising we have 9 hours to finish this whole place." Apollo said.

TO BE CONTINUED ......

* * *

A bit too short eyy?  
Sorry,I'm in my Dad's laptop and I'm not comfortable.  
And tomorrow I am not able to make the 3rd Chapter because tomorrow's Family Day,Sunday. So I'll be continuing the 3rd Chapter on Monday.  
SEE YA'LL! THNX FOR UNDERSTANDING =]  
-EMPG22HoPe


	3. A Night To Remember

3rd Chapter! Woott!! I believe this is the last chapter of "Olympus Is Where The Heart Is".;  
I believe so cause this is where it all ends. You'll find out soon when you read it! Hope you'll enjoy this hopefully last chapter. =]  
LOVE YOU ALL! =]

* * *

"Well? What are we waiting for let's get to work!" Apollo said as all the Gods and Goddesses moved they're every inch to make their Mother and Father's Night Special.  
Everyone had jobs in preparing the place.  
Apollo composed the music for the wonderful night and cooked the food.  
Artemis made sure The Moon is on the right place where her Mother and Father's position will be.  
Aphrodite made Hera's dress for the night.  
Aris and Haphaestus made sure the Fire stays completely warm for the couple.  
Athena arranged the Flowers,Bench and Table for the long talks.  
Hermes of course kept track of the Gods and Goddesses work and reports immediately to Zeus what happens.  
Everyone was busy then the night turned 7:00.  
Zeus knew it was time and so did the Gods and Goddesses knew.  
So,everyone got ready. Aphrodite snuck into her parents room and topped the dress on her parents bed and left a note beside the dress.

Hestia knew it was time too. So she had to prepare the Queen.  
"My dear sister,I think it is time for you to have that talk with Zeus." Hestia said.  
"Oh yes,I hope he's home. I'll be right back as I get dressed. Would you mind waiting for me Dear Sister?" Hera asked.  
"Of course sister." Hestia said as Hera entered her room.  
When Here entered the room,her eyes went directly to the wonderful dress Aphrodite made.  
There was a note written on it that said.  
"Dear Mother,  
I hope you like the dress I made for you.  
It took me a lot of hemming to make it as Beautiful as you.  
I know you're going to have this Long and Serious talk with Father so I wanted to make it special by making this dress for you.  
Good Luck Mother! We all love you so much!  
-Aphrodite"

While Hestia was waiting,she left Hera's room and sneaked into the Special Private Place as she saw Zeus and the other Gods and Goddesses chattering.  
"Everyone! Get ready! Hera is almost coming,she's already fitting her dress! Quickly! Everyone hide!" Hestia warned.  
"Well you heard what you're Aunt says,quickly go to you're rooms as you can watch through you're balconies for the special night." Zeus warned as well.  
The Gods and Goddesses quickly dissapeared and went straightly to their rooms.  
Hestia quickly went to Hera's room and just in time when she didn't got caught Hera opened the doors and in Hestia's look she was stunned. Her sister Hera was stunning. Zeus is going to love this. Hestia thought.  
"Are you sure you want to tell him what you told me awhile ago?" Hestia asked making sure.  
"I am well assured sister." Hera said.  
"Come sister,let me lead you to you're Private Place." Hestia said.

When Hera was led out of her room,Aphrodite,Athena and Artemis quickly entered they're parents room to decorate it for the Honeymoon even thought they're father did not assign them to they still did.

Hera entered the secret place and she was surprised.  
The whole place was beautiful. The moon is perfectly full,The music is very romantic,The aroma of the food sensed through her nose into her fleeting body and so as the smell of Lilies and Roses beside a special bench,and there was Zues. Staring at the moon. Waiting for his Wife's Arrival.

"Zeus." Hera said calmly. Dropping her happiness on how special the Private Place is.  
"Hera." Zeus said as he turned around and saw her beautiful wife.  
Zeus' jaw nearly dropped because of Hera's Beauty.  
Hera's dress shined like her face,the amber dress sparkled like her amber eyes,and from far away Zeus can sense the Honeysuckle scent of Hera's perfume. How he loved that scent especially when his wife wears it.

"You look beautiful my wife." Zeus said. Trying to control his self through his mind 'Honeymoon later,apology now'  
"Well you're not so bad yourself." Hera replied. Hera stepped closer to Zeus as they both sat on the table with the wonderful feast prepared by Apollo.  
"What's all this? This never happened before. How come this place looks so wonderful?" Hera asked still amazed by the very special private place.  
"Well,I worked through the day,actually our Sons and Daughters worked through the day." Zeus said.  
"They did all this for us?" Hera asked.  
"Actually for you." Zeus replied.  
"No wonder they were busy in the Garden all day. Zeus,did you plan this?" Hera asked. Zeus did not reply. Hera repeated her question.  
"Zeus,did you plan all this? For me?" "Uhhh.. Erm.. Yes." Zeus said nervously.  
"Since when did you plan all this for me?" Hera asked.  
"Since some spark just hit me and changed me." Zeus said.  
"What spark?" Hera asked. She had so many questions to ask to her surprise because never in her entire life has she ever received such a wonderful blessing as this.  
"Enough talk,Let us finish our food. Questions later." Zeus said wanting to save the talk for later at the Creamy Silken Stoned Bench beneath the Moon Artemis has been balancing since then.

After they finished they're food. The plates and mess in the table suddenly disappeared when Zeus and Hera stood up and sat on the Creamy Silken Stoned Bench.  
"Okay Zeus,I really want to know what this is all for and I don't know any reason why Aphrodite made such a beautiful dress for me for this evening. What's the celebration? Hooked up with a other Mortal I suppose?" Hera asked.  
"Yes." Zeus spoke clean as slate. Hera could already feel her heart breaking. The celebration was just because of a new Woman Zeus hooked up with in the Mortal World. But before Hera could shout or argue with Zeus,Zeus suddenly spoke.  
"But I didn't actually hooked up with the mortal." Zeus said.  
"Then,what did you do?" Hera said starting to get impatient.  
"The Mortal you saw in Aphrodite's Designated Mirror does not have an affair with me." Zeus said.

"Then why were you kissing her?" Hera asked.  
"She asked for it. Sheesh." Zeus said.  
"But I asked her a favor,I made her make a gift for you." Zeus continued.  
"A - A.... A gift for me?" Hera asked puzzled.  
"Yes a gift for you,yet she still didn't want to. So,I told her to just teach me how to make this gift for you. So I just made my own for you." Zeus said while wearing the wonderful Gift Necklace to Hera.  
The Necklace matched Hera's Amber dress. The Necklace was pure gold,it had a Golden Heart in the middle. Hera opened the Heart and there was a picture of her on the left and a picture of Zeus on the right.

"Zeus. I .. I .. It's beautiful." Hera smiled with joy seeing the wonderful necklace Zeus has given her.  
"But why Zeus? You barely love me. You just Hook Up with Mortals the next morning." Hera still a bit in disbelief.  
"Hera,I love you. You know I do and that will never change, Even if I Hook Up with any Mortal,you are the still the apple of my eye. No one can ever replace you Hera,no one." Zeus said. Hera was about to have teary eyes but wiped them of with philosophy.  
"Why do you even Hook Up with Mortals?" Hera asked now in complete slate.  
"Because,ever since you tried killing Leto I knew it wasn't right. I already let Leto go but you still took advantage of you're place as Queen of The Gods to punish her." Zeus said.  
"Zeus,I .. I'm so sorry." Hera started having tears right down her eyes as she remembered every suffering she had and how she almost killed Leto.

"No Hera,I'm sorry. I took advantage of you,I cheated on you... I-" Zeus said.  
"If you didn't took advantage of me,we wouldn't be as happy as now. I can't believe I'm saying this but you taking advantage of me might have been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Without it. I wouldn't be you're Reigning Queen of Olympus." Hera said.  
"You're right." Zeus said.  
"I'm sorry Zeus. It just suddenly popped into me into killing Leto. I know how much I love you,and I was so Jealous I almost killed a person." Hera said now having tears roll down her face. Hera cupped her hands to her face not letting Zeus know she's crying. She tried to wipe her tears,trying to look brave to her husband. But she just can't.

Strong but gentle arms removed Hera's hands. Making Hera stare at the person who removed them. "Shhh.. Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry,especially hurt. You did nothing wrong. I was the one Unfaithful. I was the one who never took care of our Marriage. Hera,I should be the one that's sorry. Please don't cry." Zeus said wiping Hera's tears off. But the tears didn't stop,and he knew the only way to stop Hera's tears was to kiss her.  
Zeus' kiss was soft and gentle,and with that kiss Hera's tears started to disappear. Then he stopped for a moment to study the look of Hera's face. Hera was smiling. Full of joy. Her eyes sparkled like the stars. Bright like the moon.

"Hera,I love you,I promise I won't go down to the Mortal World to Hook up. That's a promise." Zeus said. Keeping his words.

"I love you too,Zeus and Okay." They both exchange loves as they stood up and danced gracefully under the moon. Meanwhile,at the Gods and Goddesses Balconies.  
"Awwww! They're so sweet!" Aphrodite screeched a little for enthusiasm.  
"I know right? This must be the best night they had ever since!" Artemis said.  
"Shhh!! Pipe it down. They're dancing! Don't ruin the moment you two!" Athena warned.  
"Sorry." Artemis and Aphrodite shutter their mouths as they watch both their parents Dancing close to each other under the Moon Artemis is still balancing.  
"Nice composition of the music brother." Artemis whispered as she broke the small silence.  
"Thank you sister,it took me a lot of work,but it was worth it." Apollo whispered back.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Haha! It's not yet the end!  
Zeus and Hera still has their honeymoon!  
Chapter 4 coming up! With some short while story of Persephone coming back for the spring.  
You'll see! HOPE YOU LOVED IT! =)  
-EMPG 3


	4. This Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter 4!  
Haha. I hope you're all gonna love this last chapter cause it's not just Zeus and Hera talk! You'll see!  
ENJOY! MWAH!

* * *

After the dance,Zeus carried Hera in Bridal Style as they both laughed and giggled at each other to their room. When they entered their room,they were surprised. The room was Beautiful and Romantic. The bed was clean as slate. There were candles beside their bed and the fire is warn in their fire place. The place was decorated with luminous heart lights. Everything was perfect they couldn't wait to have another Honeymoon.

When Hera woke up in the morning. She had a smile on her face that would change her life forever. She finally felt Zeus hugging her in the morning. Zeus was finally at her side again. Nothing could ruin that very moment. Not until a scream was heard downstairs that made Zeus and Hera alarmed and got dressed and went down hand in hand to the kitchen. They knew who's scream was it. There's no scream like that in the Mortal World but there in Mount Olympus only one person has that very scream.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Aphrodite screamed. "Will you stop Aphy!! You're killing me! It's just a Split End!!" Athena yelled.  
"Aphrodite stop screaming! You're scream is heard all over Olympus! Shut up!" Artemis exclaimed.  
"Aphrodite! Don't scream! Mother and Father might get -- Uh Oh." Apollo said as all the Gods and Goddesses took note of Apollo's 'Uh Oh' and saw their Mother and Father persuasively not in a very good mood.

"Aphrodite! What's all this screaming again?" Hera asked pretending to be very mad early in the morning.  
"Mother! I have Split Ends and Woah ...." Aphrodite said but turned her attention to the Two hands holding infront of all of them as all the Gods and Goddesses did as well.  
"Well,what happened here? Looks like a couple of married people finally got along." Hestia hummed as all of the other Gods and Goddesses hummed with their Aunt.  
"What?" Zeus and Hera said pretending to be puzzled and confused.  
"Oh for Olympus' sake! They barely know nothing! Apollo what did you do?!" Artemis said getting a little worried.  
"What do you mean?! I did nothing! Is it my fault Mother and Father are holding hands and pretending to be puzzled and confused right now?!" Apollo said.

"Huh. We knew you two were just pretending." Aphrodite said as she tries to remove the messy Split End of her hair.  
The couple giggled and so as everyone did. Everyone suddenly heard a big knock on the doors of Olympus.  
Zeus and Hera went to the doors and as they opened it,it was Demeter and the other Gods and Goddesses of Olympus.  
"Hello Gods and Goddesses of Olympus! I miss you all so.. Woah.." Demeter said turning her attention to the couple who opened the door hugging each other. The other Gods and Goddesses also took note of Demeter's 'Woah' and turned their attention to the lovely couple.  
"Well what do we have here?" Hebe,The Goddess of Youth asked.  
"I sense a wonderful couple has been finally getting along once again." Eros,The God of Love replied.

The couple wondered why All the the Gods and Goddesses are there. They barely know the celebration. They both just can't take their minds off of last night's Honeymoon.  
"Why are you all here? What's the celebration?" Zeus asked.  
All of them gasped as the couple have not remembered what that day was.  
"Oh my. They must have been into too much Honeymoon they forgot the occasion." Nemesis said.  
"It's spring! Hello? Earth to the King And Queen? Wake Up! Persephone's coming back! That's why were celebrating!" Demeter snapped them out of reality.  
"Oh! Goodness I forgot. Everyone please do come in." Hera said snapping out of reality now.

Hebe ran to her parents Zeus and Hera as she cheered,"Mother! Father!". Hebe hugged her loving parents with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her Mother and Father are finally getting along.  
"Hebe! My Daughter! How are you?" Hera asked.  
"I'm been doing fine Mother!" Hebe replied.  
"Hebe. Come here my little girl." Zeus said.  
"Aww. Father,am I still you're little girl? I'm old enough to be called like that,I already have a Husband you know." Hebe giggled.  
"No matter. You're still my little girl." Zeus giggled with his daughter and wife.

Zeus stood up and called Hermes.  
"Hermes!" Zeus called out.  
"Yes You're Highness?" Hermes asked.  
"Summon Persephone. Tell her we held her a Big Feast for her return. Also Summon Poseidon and Hades. I want every Gods and Goddesses to be in Olympus for the celebration." Zeus explained.  
"Very well you're Highness." Hermes quickly flew to the Sea to Summon Poseidon.  
"Poseidon,you're highness." Hermes bowed to the God of the Seas.  
"Hermes. What bring you here in this fine weather?" Poseidon asked.  
"You're highness,you have been invited to the Palace to celebrate the return of the Goddess of Springtime from the Underworld Persephone." Hermes said.  
"Ahh. My nephew. Very well. I will come to the celebration. You may go Hermes." Poseidon said as he carried his Trident and went to his to change.

Then Hermes lastly flew to the Underworld where he saw Hades and Persephone kissing. Hermes coughed and the two couple turned their attention to the Messenger.  
"Hermes. What message have I received right now?!" Hades asked madly as Hermes ruined his moment with Persephone.  
"Honey,don't. It's spring. You know what that is." Persephone explained sadly.  
"Oh yes. You need to go back to Olympus for spring. Hermes you may continue you're message." Hades said calm now.  
"You're Majesty Zeus has invited you Lord of the Underworld Zeus to the return of Demeter's daughter Persephone for the spring. Persephone,the family has prepared a wonderful feast for you." Hermes explained.  
"Oh,very well. Please give us time to dress. We will meet you in the palace as soon as possible. Thank you Hermes." Persephone said.  
"You're most welcome." Hermes said as he flew back to Olympus.

Back In Olympus .  
Everyone was chattering and greeting each other.  
Zeus and Hera waited at the gates of Olympus for their Brothers and the Celebrant.  
Hades and Persephone suddenly appeared and was shocked as they saw the Couple infront of them. Holding hand in hand. These Gods and Goddesses just never get tired of that.  
"Well well. What do we have here?" Hades asked.  
"Well they certainly finally get along." Persephone said.  
A big slam on the door was heard as Demeter exclaimed.  
"Persephone!" "Mother!" Persephone ran to her mother as she hugged her with a lot of life.  
A wave started crashing to the gates of Olympus as to see Poseidon has summoned.

"Hey! What did I miss here? Woah.." Poseidon turned his attention to Zeus and Hera. Everyone of them just never gets tired.  
"Oh great! Am I the only one who doesn't have a love here?" Poseidon asked seemingly lonely.  
"Wait. Don't you have Ampitrite with you?" Zeus asked.  
"Nah. She's too busy." Poseidon said.  
"Hmp. Well I can be you're love for the day. Just don't tell you're wife." Demeter said as she seducively stroked Poseidon's chest.  
Poseidon admired Demeter so much. He knows he has his chance cause his Wife isn't there and Zeus is already falled in with Hera and not Demeter so why not?  
"Come on. Let us all enter the Palace for the Celebration." Zeus said.

And even from the pits of Tartarus.  
Cronus and Rhea are still happy at the Sense that everything was perfectly fine and so as the other Titans.  
Maybe there's a lesson here. We don't know. But to the Gods and Goddesses.  
Olympus Is Where Every Single Heart Is.

THE END.

* * *

Ahh. Finally! It's done! So?  
How'd ya'll like it?  
GOOD? BAD? AWFUL? AMAZING? INCREDIBLE?  
Leave a Review for this chapter or any chapter!  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!  
PEACE OUT! There will be a new Greek Mythology story so wait wait and wait!  
LOVE YA'LL! =)  
-EMPG 3


End file.
